


Sugar Rush

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Love, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Marceline thinks of all the sweet things Bubblegum tastes like.





	Sugar Rush

Cherries. That’s what Bubblegum tasted like.

Sometimes sweet, sometimes tart, all Marceline knew was that the delectable bite was never enough. A short burst of natural sweetness, skin glistening with life. Marceline _ always _ craved more.

An eternity sealed in a tiny, tantalising morsel.

  
  


Chocolate. That’s what Bubblegum tasted like.

Melting against her lips, she shivered, cherishing that addictive and alluring softness. If a taste could be warm and inviting, an addictive experience, that was Marceline with Bubblegum every single time.

 

Caramel. That’s what Bubblegum tasted like.

Partaking in too much left Marceline intoxicated, but she simply could not help herself. That saccharine softness, drizzling throughout her body and filling her up with everything good feeling. Her delightful lips were irresistible, her taste a sugar rush.

 

Peppermint. That’s what Bubblegum tasted like.

That sharp refreshing kiss, leaving a tingling sensation upon her lips. Every mouthful a minty torrent with a hint of sweetness. Like Bubblegum herself, a drop of vitality rippling upon serenity. Composing elements coexisting and Marceline cherished both qualities.

  
  


Her beloved Bubblegum tasted like a confectionery paradise, devoted to every little thing about her that left a long lasting impression during their absences that only made the returns all the more sweet.

As Marceline drank from those delicate lips, forever a temptation, she always came to the same realisation without fail.

 

Of all the things Bubblegum tasted like...

 

_Love_. That’s what Bubblegum tasted like most.

**Author's Note:**

> Naturally inspired by the canon kiss. I wanted to contribute a little piece to all the Bubbline shippers out there that never stopped believing because nothing is better than when ships become canon.
> 
> About half way through this short story, I realised that the kissing could be interpreted as vampire bites as well, so I decided to leave it open. YMMV and all that.
> 
> This was a little experimental piece about how wonderful it feels being in love and kissing the one you love, and I wanted to convey that sensation with all the sugary sweet descriptions one can expect. I hope you enjoy reading it and it doesn't make everyone too hungry for sweeties. <3


End file.
